


A Little Part of Forever

by Killjoy_Linnea



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, nothing explicit but if you are easily triggered don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Linnea/pseuds/Killjoy_Linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kellin gets sad, he locks himself in his house and refuses to let anyone in. Anyone but Vic. </p><p>Every time Kellin falls apart, Vic is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Part of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I get really sad sometimes and when I do I wish I had someone there to do what Vic does for Kellin here.  
> If you are unsure if you're gonna be triggered by this fic, please don't read. Take care of yourself.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- I consider the people I use for inspiration to be fictional characters in this work and this is in no way connected to them. -

Vic isn’t surprised when he gets the call, which in itself is surprising. It isn’t as if this hasn’t happened before, the only difference is he can usually see it coming, while this time it hits him blindsided. He is in the queue at Starbucks when Justin calls him. The hesitance in his voice, the way he carefully chooses his words tells Vic something is wrong far before Justin actually speaks the words.

“What’s wrong, Justin?”

“It’s Kellin again.”

Justin says the words so gently, as if expecting Vic to be out of the loop. The ‘again’ looks like it can hold a passive-aggressiveness, as if this is a painful reoccurrence Justin is asking Vic to take care of, but the tone used is more closely related to a pleading. Vic swallows the suddenly present lump in his throat and remains quiet, while his coffee is served to him by a cute, blonde barista. Vic decides it is best to take a sip of the strengthening brew before moving forward.

“How bad is it?” His throat is burning and there is no way to tell if it is because of the coffee or the righteously feared question. It might be an equal division between the two.

“We’ve tried to get hold of him, but he shuts us out. He has locked himself in his house. I was there earlier, but he refused to unlock the door,” Justin explains.

“How do you know he’s even there?” Vic asks. He exits Starbucks and stands outside, suddenly not sure where he is heading.

“I’m not, but he sees the messages we send him on facebook. He just doesn’t answer.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Vic asks.

“I’m not sure. Maybe four days ago?” Justin says. His voice is heavy with guilt. Vic starts to walk back to his car.

 

-

 

He pulls up right outside Kellin’s house and checks his phone _._

_“I’m coming over, I hope that’s okay” Seen: 1 p.m._

It is a relief to know Kellin is checking his messages. Vic represses the urge to run to the door, not wanting to add any kind of stress to the situation. Those few seconds will not make any difference, other than making him look freaked out. Which he is, but Kellin does not need to know that, in case he’s watching. Vic knocks harshly on the door and decides not to wait around for Kellin to open. He presses down the door-handle and to his surprise the door swings open. Kellin must have unlocked it after Justin tried to visit earlier.

“Kellin? It’s Vic.”

No reply. Vic systematically searches the rooms on the first floor. The house is dark, no lights has been turned on. The kitchen looks completely untouched, which unsettles him. He calls out again, just to make sure Kellin knows he’s there.

“Kellin?”

Silence hangs heavy in the air as Vic starts climbing the stairs. In addition to the beautifully furnished common area at the end of the stairs, there is two separate bedrooms and one bathroom on the upper floor. One of the bedrooms is Kellin’s own. Vic slowly pushes the door open, peering into the dark room. The blinds have been pulled down, but a part of it is broken and allows a thin ray of sunshine into the room. Kellin sits on the floor, leaning his back against his bed. His hair is untidy and looks like it hasn’t been washed for a good while. He is staring at the opposite wall, but Vic can tell he isn’t really looking. The floor is littered with dirty clothes and bottles of both glass and plastic. Vic peers and sees an apple core, as well as a pile of orange peel. Kellin doesn’t look up as Vic carefully enters.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Vic asks. Kellin shakes his head. Vic isn’t sure if that means he doesn’t want to tell or if he doesn’t know.  A stereo at the other side of the room is on, but the record has stopped spinning. Vic clears a spot on the floor beside Kellin.

“Do you mind if I sit down?” he says. Kellin shrugs and lowers his head, looking down at his hands in his lap. Vic sits down and puts an arm around Kellin’s shoulders. He finds the remote control to the stereo and presses play. Kellin puts his head on Vic’s shoulder and cries, the sound of his sobs gets drowned out by the music.

 

-

 

When the record once again stops spinning, Kellin has stopped crying and is cuddled up at Vic’s side, his head still on Vic’s shoulder. It had become a routine by now, everything they were doing. The music, the crying, the calm after the storm. Sometimes the pattern broke, but in the end, it was the same emotions getting out through different actions. Vic listens to Kellin’s breathing even out as he almost falls asleep. Deciding it is better to move before he falls asleep properly, Vic carefully withdraws his arm from Kellin’s shoulders. Kellin answers with a sad whine.

“Come on, love,” Vic says, not even taking note of the nickname slipping out. No one can hear them anyway. He stands up and has to support Kellin, who stumbles a little. Kellin sits down on the edge of the bed and Vic helps him pull off his gray hoodie. He gently grabs Kellin’s wrists, turning them this way and that way to be able to see if there is any damage. Kellin doesn’t seem to notice at all. Vic represses a sigh of relief and let Kellin lie down. He is asleep within a few minutes. For a short moment, Vic allows himself to kneel beside the bed and caresses Kellin’s cheek, effectively wiping away the not yet dried tears. He leaves the door narrowly open and begins to straighten up the house.

 

-

 

When Kellin emerges from the bedroom, there are lights on in every room. All the garbage on the floors are gone and water is running in the kitchen. He tries to make up his mind about whether he is bothered or relieved by this fact. He doesn’t know what time it is and decides he doesn’t care. He stumbles into the bight kitchen wearing only a pair of sweatpants and feels a strong urge to hiss at the light. Vic stands by the counter, quickly cutting vegetables into evenly shaped forms. Kellin stares at his movements for a moment, before walking over to get a glass from a cabinet. Vic doesn’t acknowledge him until he turns on the faucet, filling the glass with cold water.

“I figure you haven’t eaten in a while,” he says swiftly, as if it wasn’t a big deal. Kellin can’t muster enough will or energy to answer. Vic wasn’t bothered.

“It’ll be a while before the food is done,” Vic said and looked up at Kellin, sending a little smile his way. “You have time to shower if you want to.”

Even though Vic constructs the sentence to make it sound like Kellin has a choice, Kellin knows that if he doesn’t shower now Vic will literally push him into the shower later. It feels good to have someone else making decisions in his life. He can’t make up his mind about anything, it feels as if every thought, every question, and every decision slips out of his grasp.

“Does that sounds good?” Vic asks, giving him a peculiar look. Kellin nods. It sounds bearable.

 

-

 

The water is warm. Not warm enough to burn, but warm enough to bring his cold and stiffened limbs back to life. His body aches with every movement and Kellin likes that it makes him feel alive. First he felt nothing – that’s always how it starts when it goes downhill. The last two days the pain started to build up and overpower him. He thinks about the tiredness, or maybe rather, the hopelessness that lives curled up in the center of his chest. It has made a home there and Kellin gets uneasy when thinking about it. He hates that it does this to his life. There is no point in being angry about it, his therapist has told him, that is only another way of letting it waste his energy. So in order not to get angry, he thinks of the light Vic has let into his house. He thinks of the meal that will be waiting for him downstairs when he’s done. He thinks about Vic’s arm around his shoulders earlier. He thinks about how lucky he is to feel the dull ache in his limbs right now. It will get better. Everything will get better from now on.

 

-

 

Vic knows Kellin hates to eat alone, so he sets up dinner for two in the kitchen. Kellin appreciates the gesture. He does not feel hungry, but as soon as he has taken the first bite of the food, it hits him hard. Not eating isn’t a good idea. He needs to remember that next time. Kellin is halfway through his portion of fries, chicken and salad when Vic asks.

“How do you feel?”

Kellin thinks for a moment as he finishes chewing. “Alive.”

Vic smiles happily. “There’s no better feeling.”

Kellin smiles back at him and takes another forkful of food.

 

-

 

They lie curled up on the couch watching Lord of the Rings. It’s a classic. It’s comforting. As is Vic’s company, but Kellin does not use that as an argument as to why they should watch it. As Boromir gets shot again and again, Kellin shifts uneasily and Vic holds him a bit tighter. When Legolas dramatically proclaims that the orcs are taking the hobbits to isengard, Vic bursts into laughter and Kellin smiles widely. He turns around in Vic’s embrace and the look in Vic’s eyes in affectionate, but surprised.

“Thanks for everything,” Kellin says quietly, playing around with Vic’s long hair before pulling it behind his ear.

“No problem,” Vic answers and presses a careful kiss at Kellin’s temple. Kellin blushes as he turns back to watch the movie.

 

-

 

When the movie ends Kellin is asleep, but barely. Vic lifts him up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. Kellin groans a bit as he is put down on the bed. Vic turns to leave, but Kellin quickly grabs his hand. Vic turns around again, looking down at Kellin in surprise.

“Stay,” Kellin says.

“Are you sure?” Vic asks.

“Yeah,” Kellin replies and smiles.

Vic lies down next to him and wraps an arm around him for the second time today. Kellin sighs contently and rests his head on Vic’s chest. Vic thoughtlessly draws abstract patterns on Kellin’s arm with his fingertips, staring up at the ceiling.

“I wish we could lie here forever,” Kellin says drowsily, almost asleep.

“Well. At least we can have this little part of forever,” Vic replies, shuts his eyes and holds Kellin a little bit closer. Kellin shifts and Vic can feel Kellin’s breath on his neck. He opens his eyes again and finds himself looking into Kellin’s eyes, right before Kellin presses his lips against Vic’s. The kiss is quick and chaste, but it’s good. It’s all good. Kellin lies down again and Vic smiles happily. It will get better from now on, both of them think as they fall asleep.


End file.
